When performing catheter treatment, a user may perform manipulation by causing an X-ray fluoroscopic image and an X-ray radiographic image (hereafter, referred to as a captured image), which are based on X-ray imaging by an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, to be displayed during manipulation, and confirming the position of a device such as a catheter and a guide wire which are depicted on a captured image such as a fluoroscopic image.
As a technology to support this type of manipulation, there is for example a remote catheter system. According to the remote catheter system, since the operator can remotely control the device, it is possible to reduce X-ray exposure of the operator.
By the way, when the operator remotely controls the device by using the remote catheter system, the operator may further remotely control the X-ray diagnostic apparatus. In this case, the operator can adjust an X-ray imaging region and an X-ray imaging direction by remotely controlling a remote control target, such as an imaging system and a bed of the X-ray diagnostic apparatus, so that a captured image of his/her own desire is obtained.
However, when the operator remotely controls the X-ray diagnostic apparatus, it is difficult for the operator to accurately grasp the positional relationship between a remote control target, and a member or a human including the object (hereinafter referred to as an obstacle), which is located in the vicinity of the target.
For this reason, when the operator remotely controls the X-ray diagnostic apparatus, there is a risk that a remote control target comes into contact with an obstacle, which is highly dangerous.